dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustin Hogan
Dustin Hogan is he main protagonist of the D-Force series af the founder of the D-Force. Story Coming soon... Info Appearance Dustin appears as an average 24 year old man wearing. He wears a blue T-shirt with black sleeves and collar, baggy blue jean shorts and green and black tennis shoes. He wears black rimmed glasses. His hair is brown and his eyes are Hazel blue. Personality Dustin is pretty big hearted, empathetic, kind and willing to help those in need. He is also particular soft spot for animals and children as whenever he sees an animal or child in danger, he'll be more than willing to put his life on the line to keep that animal/child sad. He can pretty pretty defensive whenever he is being scolded, meaning he can be pretty easy to agitate and stirred up when he gets scolded. But he is not one to hold grudges as he easily forgives them afterwards. Relationships *Yugi Muto *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Son Goku *Tai Kamiya *Agumon *Usagi Tsukino *Sakura Powers and Abilities *'Photographoc Memory' - Dustin has photographic memory, as he can easily memorise images or faces with ease. *'Enhanced Intelligence' - He is also pretty smart when it comes to animals or mythology. *'Art skills' - He is also pretty skilled when it comes to art, as he can easily draw cartoon style pictures. Weaknesses He's not quite physically strong or fast as athleticism isn't one of his strong suits. He mostly relies on his strongest or fastest aliens in his Zenitrix for muscle or leg work. Despite his enhanced intelligence, he isn't quite skilled in mathematics or chemistry. Equipment *'Zenitrix' - Dustin is the wielder of the Zenitrix, which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various modified characters from various media. Traditionally, he can only transform into eleven characters at the beginning, but he later gains additional forms by either unlocking them or by scanning the DNA of aliens he meets. When transforming into an character, Dustin gets all the character's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes a change in it, like with Stingcada and Bad Cat. Though he usually uses his transformations to fight, he can impersonate characters. In addition to transforming into characters, the Zenitrix includes what is referred as an "evolutionary function", that allowes Dustin to evolve his transformations in order to get upgraded versions of them, referred to as Ultimate Forms. But he can also evolve them a step further into heir Zenith forms, where his transformations reach the pinnacle of their evolution. In addition to the primary transformations and evolutionary function, the Zenitrix can be used for various purposes. It has a built-in Universal Translator that allows Dustin to communicate with most people, monsters or aliens that don't speak English. The Zenitrix also displays the ability to manipulate and repair genetic damage, a function he rarely uses to cure and save any race from extinction. The Zenitrix is also able to bring back to life any species stored in it's system, though Dustin rarely uses this function. The Zenitrix also has a failsafe to help prevent Dustin from dying. If Dustin is in mortal danger and the Zenitrix is in recharge mode, it will automatically go into active mode. *'Yo-Kai Watch' - Not only does Dustin use the Zenitrix, he has other devices he obtains throughout his journey. One being a Yo-Kai watch given to him by Kami, which has all he features f a normal Yo-Kai watch. *'Fusion Loader' - Another item he has is a Fusion Loader, which unlike any Fusion Loader, has all the features of previous Digivice models, as well a few functions of it's own. *'Pokéballs' - He also has an array of Pokéballs where uses to catch Pokémon to amass his team and even gain some companions. Pokemon Team Dustin's Pokémon team mostly consists of Bug or Ghost type Pokémon, but he occasionally has other Pokemon of varying types. 'Bug Type' Pinsir Hercross Venomoth Buzzwole Pheromosa Butterfree Gnesect Parasect Beedrill Vespaqueen Durant 'Ghost Type' Froslass Banette Chandelure Dusknoir Blacephalon Lunala Marshadow Pumpkaboo Gengar Chimecho 'Fairy Type' Jigglypuff Clefairy Aromatisse 'Dark Type' Alolan Raticate Alolan Person Houndoom Malamar 'Psychic Type' Abra Lugia Beheeyem Hypno 'Water Type' Gyrados Tentacruel Kingler Crawdaunt 'Fighting Type' Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Sawk Throw 'Steel Type' Registeel Celesteela Solgaleo Aegislash 'Grass Type' Exeggutor Kartana Chespin Ferrothorn 'Electric Type' Magnezone Pikahu 'Dragon Type' Dragonite Rayquaza Zygarde 'Normal Type' Miltank Stoutland Teddiursa Purugly Bewear 'Ice Type' Alolan Ninetails Alolan Sandlsash Cryogonal Cubchoo Digimon Team AncientWisetmon [Sorcermon Mercurymon Bakemon Bastemon Guadromon Seadramon Rosemon Mermaidmon Seraphimon Cherubimon Knightmon Crusadermon Mystimon Syakomon Lopmon Wormmon BlackGuilmon Falcomon Rasielmon Yo-Kai Team Beetall Casanono Mircle Kyubi Blizzaria Pinkipoo Damona Ol' Saint Trick Peckpocket Azure Dragon Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards Dustin has multiple decks, each with a specific theme. 'Cyberse Deck' Monsters: *Protron *Dotscaper *Prompthorn *The Accumulator x2 *Digitron *Stack Reviver *Widget Kid *Client *Backlinker *Backup Secretary *Lockout Gardna *Balancer Lord *ROM Cloudia *Cyberse Wizard *launcher Commander *Flick Clown *Storm Cipher *Striping Partner *Bitrooper *Capacitor Stalker *Boot Staggered *Linkbelt Wall Dragon *Jinzo *[Assembwurm Link Monster cards *Tri-Gate Wizard *Decode Talker *Honeybot *Space Insulator *Proxy Dragon x2 *Secure Gardna *Link Spider Spell Cards: *Amplifier *Dianna Keto the Cure Master x3 *Banner of Courage x2 *Mass Driver *Cybersal Cyclone *Pot of Greed *Lightning Vortex *Ring of Defense Trap Cards: *The Golden Apple *Remote Rebirth *Time Machine x2 *Gift of the Mystical Elf *Bottomless Trap Hole *Recoded Alive *Cyber Refresh *Parallel Port Armor *Waboku 'Kaiju Deck' Monsters: *Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju *Gadarla, the Mystery Dust Kaiju *Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju *Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju *Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju *Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju *Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Dogoran *Super Anti-Kaiju War Machine Mecha-Thunder-King *Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju *Lava Golem *Earth Armor Ninja x2 *Air Armor Ninja *Electromagnetic Turtle *Summoner Monk x3 *Neo-Spacian Grand Mole *lady Ninja Yae *Armed Ninja Spell Cards: *Interrupted Kaiju Slumber *The Kaiju Files x2 *Kyoutou Waterfront *Creature Swap x3 *Upstart Goblin x3 *Reinforcement of the Army x3 *Trade-In x2 *Terraforming x2 *Card of Safe Return *Banner of Courage *Kaiser Colosseum *Megamorph Trap Cards: *Kaiju Capture Mission *Jar of Greed x3 *Legacy of Yata-Garasu x3 *Reckless Greed *Jar of Avaroce x2 *Ninjitsu Art of Transformation *Remove Brainwashing 'Ghostrick Toon Deck' Monsters: *Marionette Mite Ghostrick Warwolf Ghostrick Jiangshi Ghostrick Skeleton Ghostrick Stein Ghostrick Mummy Ghostrick Yeti Ghostrick Doll Ghostrick Nekomusume Ghostrick Witch Ghostrick Yuki-onna Ghostrick Jackfrost Ghostrick Specter Relinquished x3 Thousand-Eyes Idol Illusionist Faceless Magician x3 Millennium-Eyes Illusionist x2 Crass Clown Dream Clown Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon Toon Summoned Skull Toon Dark Magician Toon Dark Magician Girl Toon Gemini Elf Toon Masked Sorcerer Toon Mermaid Parrot Dragon Dark Rabbit Toon Alligator Rogue Doll Try Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion x2 Cyber Jar Fusion Monster cards *Millennium-Eyes Retrict x2 Thousand-Eyes Restrict Bickuribox XYZ Monster cards *Ghostrick Alucard Ghostrick Angel of Mischief Spell Cards: *Zombie World Polymerization Toon Kingdom Comic Hand Mimicat x3 Shadow Toon Toon Rollback Toon World Toon Table of Contents Black Illusion Ritual Fusion Gate Trap Cards: *Ghostrick Vanish x2 Ghostrick Break Toon Mask Toon Briefcase Jar of Greed Wild Tornado Toon Defense 'Insect Deck' Monsters: *Metamorphosed Insect Queen Insect Queen Insect Princess Earthbound Immortal Uru Inzektor Giga-Weevil Inzektor Giga-Cricket Inzektor Earwig Inzektor Hopper Inzektor Dragonfly Inzektor Hornet Inzektor Ant Inzektor Centipede Inzektor Ladybug Inzektor Firefly Digital Bug Cocoondenser Diital Bug LEDybug Digital Bug Centibit Digital Bug Websilder Alpacaribou, Mystical Beast of the Forest Saber Beetle Pinch Hopper x3 Kiseitai Golden Ladybug Atomic Firefly Leghul Self-Detruct Ant Needle Worm Parasite Paranoid XYZ Monster cards *Digital Bug Rhinosebus Digital Bug Corebage Digital Bug Scaradiator Spell Cards: *Dianna Keto the Cure Master x3 Monster Rebotn x2 Double Summon x2 Terraforming x2 Gaia Power Mist Body Infinite Cards Shrink Multiplication of Ants Insect Barrier Tribute to the Doomed Insect Immitation Bug Matrix x2 Work Bait x2 Trap Cards: *Corrosive Scales Draining Shield DNA Surgery Variable Form Crush Card Virus Deck Devastation Virus 'Japanese theme Deck' Monsters: *Ryu Okami Tiger Dragon Yamato-no-Kami Great Long Nose Dark Dust Spirit x3 Kuro-Obi Karate Spirit Yoko-Zuna Sumo Spirit x2 Kai-Den Kendo Spirit Majespecter Fox - Kyubi Zoodiac Ramram Zoodiac Whiptail Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer Rasetsu Fushi No Tori Asura Priest Bujin Yamato Bujingi Crane Bujingi Turtle Bujingi Swallow Bujingi Raven Bujingi Ibis Bujingi Ophidian Hebo, Lord of the River Reborn Tengu Shinobird Crane x2 Shinobird Crow x2 Tsukuyomi Flare Resonator Otohime Inaba White Rabbit Flower Cardian Cherry Blossom with Curtain Vengeful Shinobi Mahjong Munia Maidens Magician of Faith x2 Synchro Monster cards *Flower Cardian Moonflowerviewing x3 XYZ Monster cards *Bujingi Susanowo Zoodiac Drident Zoodiac Broadbull Spell Cards: *Majespecter Sonics x2 Spiritual Energy Settle Machine Shinobird Power Spot Mist Body Double Summon Pot of Avarice x3 Spirit Burner x3 Banner of Courage x2 Monster Reincarnation x3 Trap Cards: *Majespecter Tornado Shinobird Salvation Transport Dream Eaters Eacarglow Ko Kabuto Kab Cannon Tyranto Rex Komori Bat Commantis Queen Buzzerfly Fruitz Cat Ursa Circus Spellican Wargoyle Cyber Yog Ghostabocky Cera Terror Chef Kyroo Lord Kyroo Stagerceps Aura Lion Kiba Tiger Meow Wow Updates from other worlds Keyblade(s) *Photon Debugger(Dustin's Main Keyblade) *Dual Disc Drive Forms *Valor Form *Wisdom Form *Master Form Duel Armor Other Weapon(s) * Summons *Forest Charm (Summons Crysta) *Oltimal Charm (Summons Optimus Prime) *Speed Charm (Summons Sonic the Hedgehog) *Geo Charm (Summons Tara Markov) *Spirit Charm (Summons William Adams) *Red Plumber Charm (Summons Mario) *Green Plumber Charm (Summons Luigi) Likes * Dislikes * Gallery Trivia * Category:Protagonists Category:D-Force Category:Heroes Category:Displaced Category:Original Character Category:Omnitrix Wielder Category:Male characters